Misty
She is a Water Pokemon Master. History A stubborn tomboy, Misty is the youngest of four sisters who live in the Cerulean Gym. Fed up with her more glamorous older sisters, Misty left the Gym with the goal of becoming the world's greatest Water Pokémon Trainer. She first met Ash when she "caught" him with her fishing line in a river between Pallet Town andViridian City. She traveled around with Ash, Brock, and Tracey through the Kanto region, the Orange Archipelago, and the Johto region. Her purpose was ostensibly to get Ash to replace her bicycle, which he had accidentally destroyed when they first met. However, Misty often seemed to have forgotten about the bicycle, indicating that her real reason for following along was that she simply wanted to remain with her friends. During her travels with Ash, she, aside from training to become the best Water Pokémon Trainer, also acted as his coach in many Pokémon battles. It was also her job to drag Brock away from women by his ear. Misty made her anime debut in Pokémon, I Choose You!, fishing in a nearby river on Route 1. As her fishing rod snagged something, she managed to pull out not a Water-type Pokémon, but Ash and his injured Pikachu, who were being chased by a flock of Spearow. After pointing Ash in the direction of the nearest Pokémon Center, the one in Viridian City, he borrowed her bike, saying that he would return it someday. In the next episode, Misty appeared in the Pokémon Center after Ash dropped off his Pikachu, holding her charred bike and demanding a new one right away. She got distracted from her demands when Nurse Joy brought Pikachu out, sad to see Pikachu in such condition. Before anything else could be said, an Ekans and Koffing burst through the ceiling, and Team Rocket come through as well. After helping Nurse Joy and Ash wheel Pikachu into the back room, she told Ash to help defend the Pokémon Center with the Pokémon in stock. After a few failed tries, she decided to step in herself, and sent out her Goldeen to buy some time, though she quickly recalled it since it couldn't battle on land. Later in the episode, it was revealed by Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy that Misty had gone with Ash to the Viridian Forest. As the screen cuts to them, Misty lets out a scream, seeing a Bug-type Pokémon, which happens to be a Caterpie, revealing her fear of Bug Pokémon. She told Ash to do something about it, so he decided to throw a Poké Ball at it. Johto Misty participated in the Whirl Cup alongside Ash from Octillery the Outcast to The Perfect Match!. She defeated Ash in the second round and made it to the best eight of the competition before she narrowly lost to Trinity. After Ash competed in the Silver Conference, however, her bicycle was repaired and returned to her by the Viridian City Nurse Joy. Misty was shown to be sad that she no longer had the convenient excuse to travel with Ash, especially when she saw that Ash hadn't learned that and had assumed she followed him because of her bike. In addition, her sisters Daisy, Lily, and Violet, called Misty at this time to tell her they were going on a world tour, and needed her to return to Cerulean and watch the Gym in their absence. However, Misty saw how Ash truly cared for her when he saved her from a trio of Pokémon gangsters. Misty wanted to stay with Ash, but felt it was her responsibility to take over the Gym, which would be shut down if left unattended. Upon the return of her sisters, Misty remained the sole Cerulean Gym Leader. Since their return, only Daisy appears to spend any significant amount of time at the Gym. While working in the Gym, Misty sometimes receives help from Tracey when he is either visiting or running an errand for Professor Oak. Pokemon #Staryu #Starmie #Goldeen #Psyduck #Horsea #Togepi Failed to Catch Pokemon # Oddish # Eevee # Totodile Screenshots 26.png misty.PNG 40 (1).png 24mikey.png 98ditto.png 62headbutt.png 69lapras.png 12 (1).png 64misty.PNG 57pleaseno.PNG 30m.PNG 32m.PNG 59misty.PNG 60misty.PNG 5m.PNG 6m.PNG 4m.PNG 2m.PNG 3m.PNG 1m.PNG Dance.PNG 23m.PNG 24m.PNG 25m.PNG 26m.PNG 27nj.PNG 28nj.PNG 29nj.PNG 30m1.PNG 31misty.PNG 32m1.PNG 33m.PNG 5ya.PNG 6sit.PNG 7sell.PNG 8POKEMON.PNG 9RESTING.PNG 11misty.PNG 12plan.PNG 13stubborn.PNG 14badge.PNG 15head.PNG 16consciouness.PNG 17niceguy.PNG 11misty1.PNG 12misty.PNG 13misty.PNG 15misty.PNG 17squad.PNG 23caught.PNG 24tied.PNG 25superpotion.PNG 26shop.PNG 29died.PNG 30misty.PNG 31run.PNG 44togepi.png 40ya.PNG 41hungry.PNG 42ithink.PNG 45showdown.PNG 50hop.PNG 51misty.PNG 52misty.PNG 53;M.PNG 54;M.PNG 55;.PNG 11m.PNG 78oj.PNG 79misty.PNG 80misty.PNG 83oj.PNG 84oj.PNG 99rebecca.png 016.jpg 015am.jpg 014.jpg 012.jpg 011.jpg 382.jpg 383.jpg 384.jpg 380.jpg 368.jpg 367.jpg 93ass.PNG 110.jpg 108.jpg 107.jpg 106.jpg 104.jpg 075-0.jpg 073-0.jpg 072.jpg 063.jpg 074.jpg 008.jpg 009.jpg 010misty.jpg 015misty.jpg 017.jpg 132.jpg 173.jpg 174misty.jpg 175.jpg 176.jpg 185.jpg 190.jpg 201.jpg 279.jpg 284misty.jpg 302.jpg 139.jpg 138.jpg 137brock.jpg 339.jpg 305.jpg 304.jpg 303.jpg 244-0.jpg 243.jpg 241.jpg 233.jpg 022.jpg 231.jpg 013-0.jpg 162ann.jpg 157.jpg 156.jpg 168.jpg 174misty1.jpg 332.jpg 323.jpg 197.jpg 138-0.jpg 129-0.jpg 128-0.jpg 127-0.jpg 122-0.jpg 121.jpg 120.jpg 119-0.jpg 118.jpg 116.jpg 115.jpg 114-0.jpg 113-0.jpg 109.jpg 100.jpg 096.jpg 092-0.jpg 091-0.jpg 090-0.jpg 084.jpg 064-1.jpg 057-0.jpg 041.jpg 038.jpg 037.jpg 036.jpg 035-0.jpg 034-0.jpg 033.jpg 019.jpg 012-0.jpg 011-0.jpg 126-0.jpg 124.jpg 123.jpg 122-1.jpg 481.jpg 480-0.jpg 479.jpg 466.jpg 465.jpg 415.jpg 370-0.jpg 366.jpg 353.jpg 350.jpg 349.jpg 304-0.jpg 303-0.jpg 302-0.jpg 301.jpg 300-1.jpg 298.jpg 297.jpg 294.jpg 293-1.jpg 278.jpg 215.jpg 213-0.jpg 199.jpg 178.jpg 161.jpg 160-0.jpg 157-0.jpg 145.jpg 132-0.jpg 131-0.jpg 127-1.jpg 420.jpg 030.jpg 029-0.jpg 466-0.jpg 465-0.jpg 464-0.jpg 432.jpg 431.jpg 413.jpg 336.jpg 335-0.jpg 305-0.jpg 233-0.jpg 195-0.jpg 120-1.jpg 119-2.jpg 118-0.jpg 117.jpg 054-0.jpg 053.jpg 052.jpg 050-0.jpg 049-0.jpg 048.jpg 047.jpg 045.jpg 037-1.jpg 023-0.jpg 022-0.jpg 021.jpg 020.jpg 124-1.jpg 123-1.jpg 242-0.jpg 221.jpg 210-0.jpg 209-0.jpg 207 (1).jpg 206 (1).jpg 205.jpg 204.jpg 198-0.jpg 197-0.jpg 196.jpg 195 (1).jpg 355.jpg 354-0.jpg 348.jpg 347-0.jpg 261brock.jpg 473.jpg 472.jpg 468.jpg 471.jpg 469-0.jpg 445.jpg 447.jpg 446.jpg 404-0.jpg 403-1.jpg 382-0.jpg 381.jpg 401-0.jpg 402.jpg 400-3.jpg 380-1.jpg 171.jpg 168-2.jpg 073-2.jpg 076.jpg 075-1.jpg 072-0.jpg 071-0.jpg 372-1.jpg 229-0.jpg 118-1.jpg 112.jpg 102-3.jpg 094-2.jpg 093-1.jpg 090-2.jpg 092-2.jpg 072-2.jpg 008-3.jpg 007-2.jpg 006-1.jpg 416.jpg 415-0.jpg 045-0.jpg 044.jpg 038-2.jpg 037-3.jpg 036-2.jpg 034-2.jpg 033-0.jpg 032-0.jpg 031-1.jpg 028-0.jpg 470.jpg 398-0.jpg 348-0.jpg 129-2.jpg 089-0.jpg 088-1.jpg 078-2.jpg 075-2.jpg 076-1.jpg 062.jpg 061.jpg 060-0.jpg 059.jpg 053-2.jpg 052-2.jpg 051-2.jpg 050-2.jpg 048-0.jpg 372-1.jpg Orange Island Screenshots 189.jpg 162-1.jpg 161-1.jpg 403-2.jpg 402-1.jpg 334-0.jpg 329.jpg 328-0.jpg 308.jpg 104-1.jpg 103-0.jpg 102-0.jpg 101-1.jpg 099-0.jpg 098.jpg 097.jpg 080-0.jpg 079-0.jpg 069-0.jpg 068.jpg 067.jpg 066-0.jpg 448.jpg 397-0.jpg 396.jpg 338-0.jpg 236.jpg 235.jpg 234-0.jpg 233-1.jpg 013-1.jpg 012-1.jpg 011-1.jpg 025.jpg 022-1.jpg 018-0.jpg 017-0.jpg 016-0.jpg 012-2.jpg 010-0.jpg 009-0.jpg 008-1.jpg 006.jpg 007-0.jpg 099-1.jpg 054-2.jpg 132-2.jpg 128-1.jpg 127-3.jpg 117-1.jpg 115-1.jpg 114-2.jpg 103-1.jpg 102-1.jpg 101-2.jpg 100-0.jpg 064-2.jpg 053-1.jpg 052-1.jpg 304-1.jpg 275-0.jpg 255-1.jpg 249-1.jpg 241-2.jpg 322-1.jpg 321-0.jpg 320.jpg 135.jpg 030-0.jpg 021-0.jpg 020-0.jpg 019-1.jpg 008-2.jpg 009-1.jpg 007-1.jpg 006-0.jpg 320.jpg 135.jpg 030-0.jpg 021-0.jpg 020-0.jpg 019-1.jpg 008-2.jpg 009-1.jpg 007-1.jpg 006-0.jpg 469-1.jpg 468-0.jpg 467-0.jpg 449.jpg 425.jpg 413-1.jpg 403-3.jpg 372-0.jpg 371.jpg 204-1.jpg 141-0.jpg 140-0.jpg 058-0.jpg 016-1.jpg 278-2.jpg 046-0.jpg 041-3.jpg 037-1457391019.jpg 039-0.jpg 038-3.jpg 019-3.jpg 036-3.jpg 018-1.jpg 459-1.jpg 458.jpg 457-0.jpg 238-1.jpg 235-0.jpg 234-1.jpg 207-1.jpg 206-2.jpg 205-3.jpg 204-3.jpg 197-2.jpg 196-0.jpg 189-1.jpg 188-0.jpg 187.jpg 185-0.jpg 181-0.jpg 186-0.jpg 184.jpg 282-1.jpg 275-1.jpg 274-0.jpg 273-0.jpg 272-0.jpg 271-1.jpg 270-0.jpg 446-0.jpg 405.jpg 404-1.jpg 401-2.jpg 400-1457725878.jpg 394-2.jpg 393-0.jpg 340-1.jpg 338-2.jpg 337.jpg 336-0.jpg 335-1.jpg 330-1.jpg 326-2.jpg 325-2.jpg 075-3.jpg 074-1.jpg 067-2.jpg 066-2.jpg 061-0.jpg 060-1.jpg 041-1457725873.jpg 033-1.jpg 477.jpg 476-0.jpg 475-1.jpg 468-1.jpg 467-1.jpg 466-2.jpg 464-2.jpg 463-1.jpg 428-1.jpg 427-0.jpg 331-0.jpg 330-2.jpg 329-2.jpg 328-2.jpg 306-0.jpg 303-1.jpg 305-2.jpg 304-2.jpg 288-2.jpg 270-1.jpg 269-0.jpg 248-0.jpg 208-1.jpg 178-3.jpg 177-2.jpg 176-0.jpg 170-3.jpg 169-3.jpg 168-1457728109.jpg 167-1.jpg 162-3.jpg 161-2.jpg 160-1457728108.jpg 157-3.jpg 156-1.jpg 155-1.jpg 147-2.jpg 146-1.jpg 462-2.jpg 461-1.jpg 295-0.jpg 294-2.jpg 293-1457742150.jpg 292-1457742150.jpg 285-1457742150.jpg 283-1.jpg 282-2.jpg 281-1.jpg 280-1457742149.jpg 276-3.jpg 085-2.jpg 066-3.jpg 065-3.jpg 064-1457742147.jpg 047-0.jpg 399-2.jpg 395-0.jpg 332-1.jpg 329-3.jpg 328-3.jpg 247-0.jpg 246-0.jpg 245.jpg 244-1.jpg 241-1457973808.jpg 240-2.jpg 239-1.jpg 233-3.jpg 232.jpg 153-0.jpg 151-1.jpg 141-2.jpg 116 (1).jpg 115-2.jpg 087 (1).jpg 084-1.jpg 083-1.jpg 200-1.jpg 199-0.jpg 198-1.jpg 184-0.jpg 182-0.jpg 183.jpg 181-1.jpg 180-1.jpg 179-1.jpg 177-3.jpg 178-1458250648.jpg 175-2.jpg 174-1.jpg 173-3.jpg 139-0.jpg 120-2.jpg 117 (1).jpg 104-2.jpg 103-3.jpg 101-1458250205.jpg 100-1.jpg 099-3.jpg 098-1.jpg 088-3.jpg 075-1458250204.jpg 087-3.jpg 064-1458250204.jpg 425-0.jpg 424-0.jpg 434-0.jpg 416-0.jpg 415-1.jpg 377-0.jpg 359-0.jpg 336-1.jpg 297-2.jpg 296-1.jpg 295-1.jpg 294-3.jpg 285-1458260498.jpg 382oak.jpg Johto League Screenshots 093-3.jpg 091-1458331367.jpg 089-1.jpg 086-3.jpg 088-1458331367.jpg 085-3.jpg 084-2.jpg 083-2.jpg 082-1.jpg 071-3.jpg 069-1.jpg 035-3.jpg 033-2.jpg 028-1.jpg 017-1.jpg 016-2.jpg 294-1458330853.jpg 288-3.jpg 264-2.jpg 263-3.jpg 227.jpg 226-0.jpg 225-0.jpg 197-3.jpg 185-1.jpg 184-1.jpg 179-2.jpg 178-1458330851.jpg 177-1458330851.jpg 176-2.jpg 175-3.jpg 168-1458330850.jpg 153-1.jpg 152-3.jpg 151-2.jpg 144-3.jpg 142-1.jpg 121-1458330848.jpg 161-3.jpg 132-3.jpg 131-1.jpg 090-3.jpg 205-1458674945.jpg 204-1458674945.jpg 203-2.jpg 202-0.jpg 193-1.jpg 178-1458674944.jpg 177-1458674944.jpg 176-3.jpg 151-3.jpg 150-1458674943.jpg 149 (1).jpg 148-2.jpg 147-1458674943.jpg 113-2.jpg 112-1.jpg 111-2.jpg 110-3.jpg 107-2.jpg 057-3.jpg 056-3.jpg 026-1.jpg 356.jpg 268-1.jpg 257-2.jpg 253-1.jpg 245-1.jpg 241-1458678179.jpg 239-3.jpg 238-3.jpg 236-1.jpg 227-0.jpg 329-1458693154.jpg 325-1458693154.jpg 324-1.jpg 323-1.jpg 238-1458693151.jpg 235-2.jpg 237-1.jpg 234-2.jpg 231-1.jpg 233-1458693151.jpg 230m.jpg 079-2.jpg 445-0.jpg 289-2.jpg 288-1458834632.jpg 287-3.jpg 286-1.jpg 279-1.jpg 285-1458834631.jpg 284-3.jpg 259-0.jpg 142-2.jpg 090-1458834621.jpg 089-3.jpg 085-1458834621.jpg 084-3.jpg 083-3.jpg 283-2.jpg 294-1458840866.jpg 277-1458840865.jpg 247-3.jpg 210-2.jpg 209-1.jpg 208-2.jpg 177-1458837959.jpg 183-0.jpg 184-2.jpg 171-1.jpg 166-1.jpg 161-1458837959.jpg 159-1458837958.jpg 150-1458837958.jpg 120-1458837958.jpg 119-1458837958.jpg 118-1458837957.jpg 113-3.jpg 112-2.jpg 103-1458837956.jpg 459-3.jpg 458-0.jpg 020-2.jpg 019-1458846212.jpg 018-2.jpg 017-2.jpg 462-3.jpg 461-3.jpg 243-1.jpg 242-3.jpg 241-1458845859.jpg 240-1458845859.jpg 239-1458845859.jpg 219-1.jpg 218-1.jpg 199-1.jpg 194-1.jpg 193-2.jpg 192-3.jpg 185-2.jpg 184-3.jpg 183-1.jpg 182-1.jpg 181-2.jpg 174-2.jpg 173-1458845857.jpg 167-2.jpg 166-2.jpg 162-1458845856.jpg 161-1458845855.jpg 441squirtle.jpg 234-3.jpg 171-2.jpg 168-1459040286.jpg 167-3.jpg 163-2.jpg 162-1459040285.jpg 161-1459040285.jpg 076-3.jpg 047-1.jpg 034-3.jpg 475-3.jpg 467-2.jpg 466-3.jpg 113-1459039817.jpg 098-1459039817.jpg 097-2.jpg 096-1459039816.jpg 222-2.jpg 128-1459484107.jpg 127-1459484107.jpg 124-1459484106.jpg 285-1459624516.jpg 286-2.jpg 284-1459624516.jpg 281-3.jpg 269-1.jpg 211c.jpg 212.jpg 069-2.jpg 066-1459795259.jpg 064-1459795258.jpg 061-1.jpg 060-3.jpg 059-3.jpg 058-1459795258.jpg 056-1459795258.jpg 055-2.jpg 054-1459795257.jpg 045-3.jpg 053-1459795257.jpg 044-2.jpg 038-1459795257.jpg 036-1459795257.jpg 024-1.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe‏‎ Category:Divas Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Red Head Harem Category:Champions Category:Superheroes Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Animal Empathy Category:Damsel in Distress